


[The Angel was] Wanna Revenge the B*tch [Tricked]

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 2ch(JP 4chan) format, Deal With It, Float system fanfic, Gen, Saishuu-chan maji tenshi, Who cares about line spacing anyway, actually there is small difference between www and ㅋㅋㅋ and lol but IDC, correction is always welcome!, please ignore despairing grammar, too much ascii art, www is basically JP lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Author's note:Saihara-kun dislikes thisSorry! Love you Saihara-kun!Includes Oumasai(王最), Momoharu(百春), Amasai(天最), and Saiaka(最赤)But it will end with OumasaiMaybe spoiler warning?OOC warningSounds like FujoshiAnd way more but if ur OK please go aheadTranslator's note:Translating prompt-translate ur 2.5th language into 2th languageAKA 7th or something craziest thing I've ever doneThis was more hilarious when I was reading it with help from google





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【天使が】糞女に仕返ししたい【嵌められた】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321489) by 零. 



> Author's note:  
> Saihara-kun dislikes this  
> Sorry! Love you Saihara-kun!  
> Includes Oumasai(王最), Momoharu(百春), Amasai(天最), and Saiaka(最赤)  
> But it will end with Oumasai  
> Maybe spoiler warning?  
> OOC warning  
> Sounds like Fujoshi  
> And way more but if ur OK please go ahead
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Translating prompt-translate ur 2.5th language into 2th language  
> AKA 7th or something craziest thing I've ever done  
> This was more hilarious when I was reading it with help from google

1 Anonymous

Hello? What would be a nice way to revenge?

 

2 Anonymous

Hmm? Doesn’t hitting with a cannonball sound like a good plan?

 

3 Anonymous

Can we attack with a crossbow?

 

4 Anonymous

We can simply bring a press machine and crush to death right?

 

5 Anonymous

I think burning is good ‘cause (s)he might think at least s(he)’s alive 

 

6 Anonymous

Suddenly it’s way too chaotic www

 

7 Anonymous

What’s this? Creepy www

 

8 Anonymous

First give us namefags and specs

 

9 Ou

That’s fine! I’m 1(A/N: first comment) btw

 

Ou(王) Kinda-liar boy! Love you Sai-chan! Leader of evil

 

Momo(百) Idiot Seems to be boss of Sai-chan and Haru-chan Astronaut Idiot Boy Sai-chan Secom(A/N: Japanese security company)

 

Aka(赤) Girl who likes piano Again love Sai-chan Positive and bright

 

Haru(春) Cool girl who’s liked by kids Has scary bloodthirstiness Seems to be Momo’s assistant Sai-chan Secom 2

 

Ama(天) Boy who likes to travel Famous word: "Why did you go to place like library?"(A/N:  何で図書室なんて行ったんすかね.  なん図書 for short. It’s rlly famous meme in fandom: Originated from his lines in class trial PV, fandom translated it as ‘why did  _ I _ go to place like library?’ and you can guess the rest) Loves Sai-chan

 

Sai(最) Detective and angelic boy! Can be negative sometimes! My lover! Gentle!

 

Mob girl b*tch who tricked Sai-chan　

Something like this!

 

10 Anonymous

Hold on www What the

 

11 Anonymous

Leader of evil www

 

12 Anonymous

Momo is idiot, it’s written twice www

 

13 Anonymous

I laughed at WhyLib www

 

14 Anonymous

Sai’s popularity www

 

15 Anonymous

Hold on, Sai’s…boy? 

 

16  Anonymous

Oh shoot, they’re coming!

 

17  Anonymous

┌(┌^o^)┐Homoo…anyone called me?

 

18  Anonymous

They are here! Homoooo!

 

19  Anonymous

Welcome to the forest!

 

20  Anonymous

Welcome to the corroded sea!

 

21  Anonymous

Hey, where did Ou guys go?

 

22  Anonymous

Ha!

 

23  Anonymous

Ha!

 

24 Ou

|ω•`)

 

25  Anonymous

Sorryyyyy!

 

26  Anonymous

I’m sorry! Guysss!

 

27 Ou

Should I make another thread?

 

28  Anonymous

That’s ittt!

 

29  Anonymous

Ou-samaaa!

 

30 Ama

That would be enough

 

31 Haru

Right Ou

 

32 Aka

I’m so sorry

 

33 Ou

Okayー

 

34  Anonymous

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*"

 

35 Momo

My shadow is light…(A/N: Sorry for literal translation. Basically he’s complaining how he’s forgotten) 

 

36  Anonymous

>>35

 

37  Anonymous

>>35

 

38  Anonymous

>>35

 

39  Anonymous

>>35

 

40  Anonymous

Sorry Momo!

 

41  Anonymous

I didn’t mean it!

 

42 Momo

No it’s okay! .˚‧º·(´ฅДฅ｀)‧º·˚ I’m okay

 

43  Anonymous

Rlly Sorry！

 

44 Anonymous

Like I said, it’s alright!

 

45 Ou

Should I begin the story?

 

46 Anonymous

I beg you, Ou-sama(A/N: ‘王様’ can also mean ‘you majesty’. Haha)

 

47 Anonymous

Yes, my lord

 

48 Anonymous

Sudden attitude change www

 

49 Ou

It’s not the prettiest storyー

 

It was when we were walking along the hallway

Suddenly we heard a voice from empty classroom

There were Sai-chan and mob girl

We were listening to what they were talking about

"Sai-kun, you’re very irritating."

Said mob girl, to an angel

Momo-chan was like ‘who the hell is this’

Don’t blame him, ‘cause she has been narcisstic all the time

Tbh everyone besides Momo-chan knew that already

"Did I do something to you?"

Sai-chan tilting his head is really angelic

"You know, you were getting a lot of attention lately."

Of course, Sai-chan is an angel

"But I’m the one who should be treated such way!"

……What in the world?

"Why are you adored so much?! I can’t take it!"

Well, the difference between you and Sai-chan is like, that between sky and earth. That’s why

"What do you mean by I’m adored? I was just receiving detective requests and having a quick talk."

Warning; overwhelmed Sai-chan is cute

"…You won’t admit. Whatever, you’re gonna regret soon."

Saying that she ripped her clothes with cutter

 

50 Anonymous

Reached 50ー

…What?

 

51 Anonymous

Ripped her clothes?

 

52 Anonymous

Ou! Don’t end with cliffhanger!

 

53 Anonymous

wip　　tap　　　　aye

tap (∩`･ω･)tap　aye

　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/

　￣￣＼

 

54 Ou

You’ve got patience~ okay

 

Sai-chan was nervous when she ripped her cloth because he had no idea what was going on

Suddenly she

"Kyaaaaa! Help meee!"

Yelled loudly

"!?"

Sai-chan was surprised.

Of course so were we.

Hearing that scream, everyone gathered.

And then she

"I, I was attacked by Sai-kun…"

…What the hell is she talking about?

"By Sai-kun?"

"Yeah, when I refused his confession he took a cutter and ripped my clothes…"

"What are you talking about?"

I finally opened my mouth.

"We saw everything-that’s not what Sai-chan did. Isn’t ripping your own cloth part of your self-fabricated scenario?"

"No that’s wron‥.are you guys siding with Sai-kun just because you’re friend of him?"

"No we’re not? We’re saying the truth."

"Right! Sai-kun didn’t do such stuff!"

"Don’t ever try to frame Sai-kun!"

"Do you want to be killed?"

"Why would you do such stuff?"

"Hold on."

Our classmate Hoshi-chan stopped by

"From the current evidence, the only possible conclusion is that Sai did it."

"Exactly~ that’s what god says!"

"Sorry Sai-kun, but that’s the only possibility."

The current evidence? Our witness is pretty good evidence, isn’t it?

"I understand how you want to defend him, but give up."

"‥.What?"

"If Sai-kun accepts, no one else has to be deceived."

It would be really nice if you just shut up

"One day..."

"Huh?"

Momo-chan suddenly mentioned 'one day', surprising everyone else

"We’ll prove Sai innocent in one day! So don’t say Sai's guilty!"

"Can’t be! Look what Sai-kun did!"

"But we saw you doing everything by yourself and bullying Sai."

"You’re lying!"

"I never lie!"

Minutes later Momo-chan and mob girl were arguing

"It’s only one day. That would be enough."

Haru-chan stopped two and agreed on Momo-chan’s suggestion.

"I think that’s good."

"Me too."

"I agreeー"

Even I agreed on Momo-chan’s suggestion

"If it’s just...one day."

Mob girl eventually gave up and accepted Momo-chan’s suggestion

And now we’re given with one day to gather evidence and revenge!

 

55 Anonymous

One day would be difficult

 

56 Anonymous

That’s true but I think that mob girl is b*tch

 

57 Ou

>>56

Exactly

 

58 Haru

>>56

I think so

 

59 Momo

>>56

Right, Sai didn’t even do anything

 

60 Aka

>>56

Absolutely unacceptable

　∧＿∧

（　´∀｀）　

（　　 /,⌒l　

｜　/`（＿）

（＿_）( ´;ﾟ;ё;ﾟ;)

 

61 Ama

>>56

That’s right

>>60

Aka-san, ur OOC

 

62 Anonymous

The namefags are quick www

 

63 Anonymous

They really do love Sai www

 

64 Ou

Of course we do! Anyway currently we’re collecting evidence but what kind of evidence should we collect? It’s not like we have zero idea but I also want to hear others’ opinions!

 

65 Anonymous

Hmm…if there’s one what about CCTV? 

 

66 Anonymous

What about the cutter mob girl used?

 

67 Anonymous

The place where she cut her cloth might be unnatural…if there is a photograph of her at that time it would be better to see it 

 

68 Ama

There was CCTV but we couldn’t watch it

Mob girl is somewhat rich…we do have some power but not financially…  

 

69 Ou

Thought Ama-chan and Aka-chan were quite rich

 

70 Aka

I think I’m pretty normal, but Ama-kun is definitely rich

 

71 Ama

S’riously?

 

72 Ou

S’rious

 

73 Haru

Leave the team alone they’ll reply

I am looking for a cutter now

Perhaps it's already washed up

There are pictures but feel like we can’t see them

Negotiation in process

 

74 Anonymous

So everything is useless for now… 

 

75 Anonymous

Think so

 

76 Momo

We’ve got a cutter you know?

 

77 Anonymous

 

 

78 Anonymous

 

 

79 Anonymous

 

 

80 Anonymous

 

 

81 Ou

 

 

82 Anonymous

 

 

83 Anonymous

>>81

Ou entered so casually www

 

84 Ou

(*ﾉω・*)dehet

 

85 Anonymous

Something more important, so Momo has the cutter… 

 

86 Momo

Aa, mob girl left it so I’m keeping it for now on

 

87 Haru

Mention that firsttt!

 

88 Anonymous

Haru’s desperate cry www

 

89 Momo

Come on, y’all had no idea it would be something important

 

90 Anonymous

That’s not what most people usually think www

 

91 Anonymous

※Momo is idiot

 

92 Momo

Do not call me idioooot!

 

93 Ama

Anyway, now we can exculpate Sai-kun

 

94 Ou

Right~

 

95 Haru

I will murder that b*tch

 

96 Aka

Haru-san you’re scary!(I’ll join you, though)

 

97 Ou

The inner voices are revealed

 

98 Momo

You guys! Calm down

 

99 Anonymous

And meanwhile I’ll take the 100th comment!

 

100 Ou

100 comments!

>>99 sorry not sorry

 

101 Anonymous

＿|￣|○ il||li


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> I said there was Momomaki last time but there wasn’t...  
> But this time there is one!  
> Still love you Saihara-kun!  
> OOC(especially Akamatsu-chan)  
> Maybe spoiler alert, maybe not  
> Go for it if you’re okay!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Why do chapters get longer, Imma scared  
> I'll scream my head off if I have to add one more A/N to stupid JP slangs or 'localize' goddamn ascii art

102 Ou  
Well then we’re gonna help Sai-chan with mob girl’s cutter that Momo-chan hasー

103 Anonymous  
Good luckー

104 Anonymous  
Tell us what happened when ur backー

105 Anonymous  
Finish it ASAPー

106 Aka  
Then I’ll tell you about our daily story!

107 Anonymous  
Team, take your time

108 Anonymous  
Take as much as time!

109 Anonymous  
You guys www

200 Aka  
Then  
Piano lesson between Sai-kun and me  
Training of Momo-kun, Haru-san and Sai-kun  
Ama-kun and Sai-kun relaxing together  
Ou-kun and Sai-kun’s dangerous play that took time  
Which one would be good?  
>>210

201 Anonymous  
Can’t be this cheap www

202 Anonymous  
What! I thought it was cheap for abasement

203 Anonymous  
You were thinking that? www

204 Anonymous  
Aka is unpredictable www  
1 for low price

205 Anonymous  
3 for low price

206 Anonymous  
I’m 4 for cheap oumasai!

207 Anonymous  
No, 2 is cheapest

208 Anonymous  
4 and 2 for low price!

209 Anonymous  
If it’s cheap↑

210 Anonymous  
If it’s cheap↑

211 Aka  
Decided!  
Then first would be Momo-kun’s story!  
Next would be Ou-kun and Sai-kun’s story!

212 Anonymous  
tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･д･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･д･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･д･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/

 

213 Anonymous  
Never saw this wild guy before www

214 Anonymous  
Me too www  
Aka speed up!

 

Cool

215 Anonymous  
>>214  
Don’t take off

216 Aka  
>>214  
Chill bro  
Then I’ll begin!

Momo-kun, Haru-san, Sai-kun-three of them always train together  
"Sai! Push yourself beyond limit!"  
"I’m trying!"  
"Says Momo. Why don’t you try?"  
"Cuz I already did before training!"  
"Liar."  
"By the way, Haru-san is really fast."  
"I’ve been doing this since I was little..."  
"I see."  
"Aah! Harumaki is really good assistance!"  
"Don’t call me Harumaki."  
"Who caresー"  
After that nonsense Sai said;  
"Momo-kun."  
"What?"  
"I could face forward like this thanks to you. Thank you very much."  
"Sai..."  
"Me...too, thanks."  
"You guys...both of you do love and appreciate me! How lovely and precious assistances!"  
"Momo-kun///"  
"Idiot...do you want to be killed?///"  
"Haru-san! You can’t do that!"  
This is how those three sound likeー

217 Anonymous  
What’s this, so healing

218 Anonymous  
Adorable!

219 Anonymous  
Really healing

220 Anonymous  
三☞三☞  
三☞三☞  
　三☞三☞  
　 三☞三☞  
　　三☞三☞  
　　 三☞三☞  
　　　三☞三☞  
(☞'ω')☞三☞三☞ Right～  
　　　三☞三☞  
　　 三☞三☞  
　　三☞三☞  
　 三☞三☞  
　三☞三☞  
三☞三☞  
三☞三☞""

221 Anonymous  
Real angelー

222 Anonymous  
Sai is cute

223 Anonymous  
Get it~!

224 Aka  
Rightー!  
Extra cute to be exact!

225 Anonymous  
(*ﾟДﾟ)(*｡_｡)nod nod

226 Anonymous  
Then next is Ou’s story! Ou’s!

227 Anonymous  
Oーu! Oーu!

228 Aka  
Roger!

"I’m bored! Sai-chan let’s play!"  
"Huh?"  
"Then I’ll start the gameー"  
"Wait wait hold on a second."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why do I have to play with you?"  
"Aren’t you going to?"  
"...Doesn’t really matter..."  
"Yes! I knew Sai-chan would say so!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Who cares!"  
"So, what are we doing?"  
"Rock paper scissors!"  
"Rock paper scissors..."  
"The loser has to grant winner’s wish!"  
"Ehh, I don’t like that…"  
"Then let’s start!"  
"Ou-kun!? Did you even listen?!"  
"Rock paper scissors!"  
Skip to 100th rock paper scissors  
"Rock paper scissors!"  
"Yes! I won!"  
"I lost."  
"Nishishi!"  
"But Ou-kun."  
"What?"  
"I do accept others’ request even if something like this doesn't happen, don’t I?"  
Sai-kun is born to run errands, thought Ou-kun  
"Don’t tell anybody else."  
"?"  
(Mistook the different meaning)  
"Yes! Any kind of wish? Come to my room."  
"? Okay."  
I don’t know what happened but Sai-kun was really embarrassed.  
Thus the story ends

229 Anonymous  
Aka, what do you mean by ‘dangerous’

230 Anonymous  
I wonder how it ended!

231 Anonymous  
(」・ω・)」Yoー！

(／・ω・)／ Hoー！

─( ─ ・ω・)─ slide

┌(┌ ・ω・)┐land

┌（┌ ・ω・）┐homo…

┌（┌ ＾o＾）┐ho…homoo…

232 Anonymous  
Homo, go home

233 Anonymous  
Homoo…homoo…┌(┌＾o＾)┐ (･ω･｀) sorry…can’t keep you at home…

234 Ou  
I’ll tell you that Sai-chan was cute at that moment 

235 Anonymous  
Seriouslyー

236 Anonymous  
>>234

237Anonymous  
>>234

238 Anonymous  
>>234

239 Anonymous  
>>234

240 Anonymous  
>>234

241 Anonymous  
Ouuuuu!!

242 Anonymous  
Missed youuuu!

243 Anonymous  
How are youuu?!

244 Ou  
I’m fineー!

245 Anonymous  
Report no trouble!

246 Momo  
Report...  
That’s useless

247 Ama  
Unforgivable

248 Haru  
Those guys are rotten(腐)  
Not in term of fujoshi(腐女子)

249 Anonymous  
Haru www  
Anyway, I beg you

250 Ou  
Okey dokey!

We showed Mob Girl the cutter Momo-chan had  
"There was your fingerprint on thisー!"  
"Inversely there wasn’t Sai’s."  
"How can Sai-chan be the culprit when he didn’t even touch the cutter?"  
"That’s what I think."  
"Now, what will you do?"  
"Are you still going say that Sai is culprit?!"  
"But Sai-kun really is the culprit..."  
"Sai-kun could have wipe it off and let me have it! That’s how I touched it..."  
No, that would be hard, totally illogical  
"That’s possible…after all, he’s detective."  
"Right."  
"It could’ve happen…how annoying."  
No, that still makes zero sense…  
At that moment, I realized;  
These guys like Mob Girl  
"Seriously? That’s still logically impossible!"  
"Usually, one says that (s)he had cutter during very first case investigation."  
Indeed, smart idea for Momo-chan.  
"At that time…I was scared and confused…"  
"Right, anyone can think so in situation like thisーthat’s what god says."  
"Exactly! Stupid men don’t even consider such things!"  
Ehhー…  
This can’t happenー  
"Please! Believe me! Ama-kun!"  
…And I realized: Mob Girl’s target is Ama-chan

251 Anonymous  
What does that mean?

252 Anonymous  
What’s Ama’s plan?

253 Ou  
Ama-chan is, quite popular  
Kinda like ikemen(A/N: イケメン. Kinda like prince charming. Another good example would be Yuuma Isogai from AssClass)  
So Mob Girl liked Ama-chan  
But Ama-chan likes Sai-chan  
That’s why she did all of this  
TBH Ama-chan is on Sai-chan’s side, really

254 Anonymous  
Seriously...

 

‘Kinda’ like ikemen

 

255 Anonymous  
To be like Ama... 

 

〃∩ ∧＿∧  
　⊂⌒(　･ω･)How to be popular among girls…  
　 `ヽ_っ⌒/⌒ｃ  
　　　　⌒ ⌒

Limited to ikemen only!  
　　 ∧＿∧  
　⊂(#`･ω･)  
　　/　　ﾉ∪  
　 し―-J |‖ slam!  
　　　　/⌒/⌒/  
　　　 ⌒^⌒′"＼／￣ ￣￣ ￣＼／

256 Anonymous  
That means Sai is… 

 

　　Riajyu Extinction

　　　　 (＼｜／)  
　　　 (＼＼｜／／)  
D 　(＼＼＼｜／／／)  
o (＼＼｜｜｜｜｜／／)  
o　　＼｜｜｜｜｜｜／  
o　　　｜｜｜｜｜｜  
o　　　｜｜｜｜｜｜  
o　　　｜｜｜｜｜｜  
o ＼＼＼＼｜｜／／／／  
o　　　｜｜＼○／｜　Kya  
o　　　｜｜｜｜｜｜　aaa  
n　　　｜｜ ／＼ ｜　aah  
＼＼＼＼｜｜｜｜／／

257 Ama  
I’m not an ikemen, really

258 Anonymous  
Ama is…holy 

259 Anonymous  
This is something called ikemen power!

260 Momo  
Whatever...

261 Haru  
Rather than him…Momo would be better 

262 Momo  
Haru! …You’re pretty cute too!

263 Anonymous  
The riajyu(A/N:リア充 is abbreviation of ‘リアルが充実している’, or ‘be satisfied with your real life’. Basically insider who live good healthy life, physically and socially. It’s quite popular slang used often when dissing antisocial otaku) aura is getting dangerous… 

264 Anonymous  
You guys are...just too holy

265 Anonymous  
What about Aka?

266 Aka  
…can’t 

267 Anonymous  
Eh? What?

268 Aka  
I’ll never forgive that b*tch  
(Excuse me) Take this!!!

∧__∧  
( >ω･) ┳  
(っ▄︻▇〓■┳═一  
/　 ) Å  
( /￣∪

269 Momo  
Aka...

270 Anonymous  
What happened?! Aka!

271 Momo  
Got a cannonball, ready for mob girl

272 Anonymous  
Eh....

273 Anonymous  
　 　 ﾊ,,ﾊ  
　 （ ﾟωﾟ )  
　 / 　　　 ヽ  
　 |｜　　 | |  
　｜| 　　｜|:ﾊ_ﾊ:  
　 し|　 i　|J ﾟωﾟ;):  
　　.|　 |｜ ⊂´):.  
　　 |　| .| と_つ  
　　.し ヽＪ

 

274 Anonymous  
Never turn Aka to enemy… 

275 Ou  
We better stop Aka. Quick break would be grateful!

276 Anonymous  
Roger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Next chapter preview!  
> The cutter couldn’t stop Mob girl  
> The team wants to use CCTV…  
> Finally, Amami to the resque!
> 
> Hopefully something like this
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Shuutan is real angel. Repeat after me. Shuutan is real angel.  
> And he had to go through one of the worst trauma conga line in entire franchise(like Munakata and Yumeno)...god sweetie I'll love, protect and hug you(insert internal death cry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Amami to the rescue on today’s chapter! (Laughs)  
> Next might be the last chapter!  
> OOC Warning  
> Still spoiler warning  
> But go ahead if u r okay
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Cuz this thing must go on even if when summer vacation dies(goddamn IB)

510 Anonymous  
It has to be myself/crybaby

511 Anonymous  
No it’s nonhuman/human

512 Ou  
Nopeー, thief/detective

513 Aka  
What are you talking about?! It’s pianist/detective!

514 Anonymous

 

515 Anonymous

 

516 Anonymous

 

517 Anonymous

 

518 Anonymous  
Ou and Aka?… 

519 Ama  
I’m here

520 Momo  
Me too

521 Haru  
So do I

522 Anonymous  
Aka’s berserkness finally stopped!

523 Ou  
What theー

524 Anonymous  
Tell us what she was like at that time!

525 Anonymous  
＿|＼○＿pl leaseeee!!

526 Ou  
No need to beg☆

527 Anonymous  
Thank you! Ou-sama☆

528 Anonymous  
All hail Ou-sama☆

529 Ou  
Then I’ll beginーnow!

｢Let go! I have to murder that b*tch☆!｣  
｢Saying it cutely doesn’t help!?｣  
｢Aka! You can’t do that!｣  
｢Exactlyー! Calm down! Aka-chan.｣  
Everyone was desperately stopping her  
｢Then Sai-kun would be sad.｣  
I heard a word of god  
｢Sai-kun… I see. Sai-kun won’t want this.｣  
Ama-chan good job!  
｢Right, there still is hope.｣  
｢Exactly! You shouldn’t give up on hope!｣  
｢That’s it! We will find evidence and settle this amicably.｣  
(He said this with scary face)  
｢Right! Settling this amicably! Thanks, Ama-kun｣  
Something like this

530 Anonymous  
C, creepy

531 Anonymous  
Mob girl will apologize after witnessing this real nature

532 Anonymous  
>>531  
Agree to that!

533 Anonymous  
Why don’t you just encourage Aka’s berserkness? ww

534 Ou  
>533  
Are you going to make Aka a killer?

535 Anonymous  
I’m sorry

536 Ama  
Stop this conversation. I’ve got important news

537 Anonymous  
What is it?

538 Anonymous  
It must be something really important

539 Ama  
That would be Sai-kun’s likings…not now  
I might be able to grab CCTV

540 Aka  
Sai-kun’s likings! Hold on! I’m curious!

541 Ou  
Tell us! Ama-chan!

542 Anonymous  
I’m also curious but that’s not the point www

543 Anonymous  
Extremely desperate www

544 Anonymous  
Hey www

545 Anonymous  
Ama who is forgotten despite saying so important news

546 Momo  
Cheer up! Ama

547 Haru  
Is it okay to be different from being light-shadowed?

548 Anonymous  
Haru that’s harsh www

549 Anonymous  
Momo must be able to relate www

550 Ama  
Idc, really

551 Anonymous  
Wonder how ikemen’s doin’ w

552 Anonymous  
>>551  
(╭☞•́⍛•̀)╭☞ that’s it

553 Anonymous  
Well then, can you tell about it now? 

554 Ama  
Yessir!

This might be something called cunning  
I’m gonna ask headmaster  
To watch CCTV

555 Ou  
Got a pro’s eye!

556 Anonymous  
A headmaster… cunning!  
Ou’s so chill www

557 Anonymous  
>>555  
Congratsー!

558 Anonymous  
>>555  
Congratulations! 

559 Anonymous  
Ama’s story is too unbelievable www  
>>555  
congrats

560 Anonymous  
>>559  
Not you too www

561 Anonymous  
Btw how’s headmaster

562 Ou  
The headmaster is good person

563 Aka  
But lost at betting 

564 Momo  
Doesn’t he suck

565 Haru  
(゜゜)(。。)nod nod

566 Anonymous  
Aren’t you being harsh on your headmaster? www

567 Anonymous  
I felt sorry for him www

568 Ama  
...I’ll go get the camera

569 Anonymous  
Ama! I didn’t mean it!

570 Anonymous  
Right!

571 Anonymous  
Sorry! Don’t cry!

572 Anonymous  
Go aheadー! Sorry!

573 Ou  
Then, I’ll continue the storytelling while Ama-chan’s goneー  
I’ll say Aka-chan’s story first  
It would be Ama-chan’s and Aka-chan’s story

574 Anonymous  
Yes!

575 Anonymous  
He’s hereeee!

576 Anonymous  
Heーーーey!

577 Anonymous  
Huーrry! Huーrry!

588 Ou  
Yeah yeah, I’ll begin

Story with Aka-chanー

The two sometimes take piano lesson  
｢Sai-kun! Today’s going to be a test day! A test!｣  
｢Te-test!?｣  
｢That’s right! I think it would be nice.｣  
｢I see…hopefully.｣  
｢It’s going to be alright! Sai-kun is good player, and it’s okay to make mistakes!｣  
｢...Then I’ll do my best Aka-san.｣  
｢Right! Good luck!｣

Test in progress

｢Amazing! Pass!｣  
｢Good.｣  
｢It was better than yesterday.｣  
｢Actually I was practicing separately, guess that showed progress.｣  
｢A hard worker!｣  
｢Am I?｣  
｢Yes! Is it because you wanted to get better at piano?｣  
｢That’s true...but I wanted Aka-san to hear this.｣  
｢I want to express appreciation, thank you, Aka-san.｣  
At that moment, Aka-chan cried internally

589 Anonymous  
What’s this angel

590 Anonymous  
It would be weird to not cry internally

591 Anonymous  
Dangerously cute

592 Anonymous  
‘Want to express appreciation’! Srsly

593 Anonymous  
Didn’t know angel like this existed at real world

594 Anonymous  
Exactlyー! I think so!  
Sai-kun is dangerously adorable

595 Anonymous  
Can he ever come near meーthis angel

596 Haru  
>>595  
Start with leaving the home first

597 Anonymous  
Waaﾞaah ･ﾟ･(´Д⊂ヽ･ﾟ･ aa aa ah Aaaah

598 Anonymous  
So savage....˚‧º·(´ฅДฅ｀)‧º·˚

599 Momo  
Good luck, y’all

600 Ama  
Reached 600ー! 

601 Anonymous  
Ama!? How was it?!  
Congrats!

602 Anonymous  
Did you make it?  
Congratulationsー!

603 Ama  
Thanks  
Ah, actuallyー  
I almost made it to headmaster’s room before getting caught  
By the Mob girl’s gang

604 Anonymous  
She’s so clever

605 Anonymous  
What now?

606 Anonymous  
Now Ama can use his power too, add Aka’s

607 Momo  
Whatcha talking about? 

608 Anonymous  
Last time you said Ama was quite rich too. You can combine with Aka’s berserkness  
Add ikemen aura flashing at background

609 Ou  
That’s iiit!

610 Anonymous  
That’s ww  
But it actually sounds like good plan

611 Ama  
Then, I’ll do that

612 Aka  
I’m coming along

613 Haru  
Be careful

614 Momo  
I’ll be cheering you guys with Harumaki!

615 Ou  
Meanwhile I’ll tell you the story of Ama-chan and Sai-chan

616 Anonymous  
ya━━v(o´∀｀o)v━━ｨy!!

617 Anonymous  
Yesss!!

618 Anonymous  
tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･д･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/  
　　　　Tadaaaa!!  
　

619 Ou  
Aye aye

｢Ama-kun, would you like to spend time with me?｣  
｢I don’t mind.｣  
｢What should we do?｣  
｢Anything would be fine.｣  
｢I really don’t have something specific in mind, either.｣  
｢Shall we just space out?｣  
｢Sure.｣

Heartwarming time

｢I’ll give you some sweets.｣  
｢I got some black tea too!｣  
｢Here comes the flowerー! May the good things happenー｣  
Everyone gave them something, ‘Course me too  
So healed  
When I saw them later they were talking about the flower

620 Anonymous  
Somehow it’s comforting without doing anything rlly

621 Anonymous  
He was cleaned

622百  
Glad to hear thatー

623 Haru  
Me too (esp. Momo and Sai)

624 Anonymous  
Momo isn’t even related to this story www

625 Anonymous  
Of course Haru would do that www

626 Ama  
As expected from Haru-san

627 Aka  
Yeah! I thinks it’s cute! 

628 Anonymous  
Welcomeee!

629 Anonymous  
Tell us!

630 Anonymous  
Please

631 Anonymous  
I beg youuuu!

632 Aka  
Be goodー

633 Anonymous  
>>629〜631  
Y’all like: wee━━━━(・∀・)人(・∀・)━━━━eee

634 Ama  
Here comes the report

｢Go away.｣  
｢Never.｣  
Irritating  
｢I’ll ruin you if y’all being like this, socially.｣  
｢Ehh...｣  
｢My family’s got power too. It would be piece of cake to do so.｣  
｢...but mob girl also...｣  
｢Shut the hell up, now get lost.｣  
｢Wwhat are you-｣  
｢Get lost(hissing).｣  
｢Yessir.｣  
So we received CCTV from headmaster

And the headmaster was rlly nice  
He suck at the game←I gave up cuz ran out of time

635 Anonymous  
Isn’t it mostly thanks to Aka? www

636 Anonymous  
Hissing www

637 Anonymous  
How the game ended www

638 Anonymous  
He sucked www

639 Ou  
Then we can finally flash some evidence

640 Aka  
Before thatー!  
How should we avenge?!  
>>650

641 Anonymous  
So sudden www

642 Anonymous  
Finally!

643 Anonymous  
I’ve been thinking about this!

644 Anonymous  
No, I don’t want to know www

645 Anonymous  
So freindly www  
If it’s okay hit ‘em one by one

646 Anonymous  
If it’s okay reveal their dark history

647 Anonymous  
If it’s okay show Ou and Sai’s love-love

648 Anonymous  
If it’s ok everything

649 Anonymous  
If it’s okay↑

650 Anonymous  
If it’s okay↑

651 Aka  
Decided! 

652 Ou  
Yay! 

653 Ama  
…Didn’t mean it but I’m back 

654 Momo  
Good

655 Haru  
We’ll listen to Ou later

656 Ou  
Savage! I’ll avenge later! 

657 Anonymous  
Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Next chapter preview  
> Next chapter, justice is served to mob girl and guys who didn’t believe Sai!  
> And it’s going to end with Oumasai!  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Almost there!  
> Again, thanks to Rei-san for permission!  
> This is great practice of JP->EN translation!  
> I've done and will 'nuff KR<->EN


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> This is the end  
> Only revenge story for today  
> Lots of Momoharu and Oumasai  
> Still OOC and spoiler warning  
> Go ahead if you’re OK!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Finally-last chapter!  
> I was going to finish this for Succi's B-day but I got lazy

895 Anonymous  
I have to choose Ou!

896 Anonymous  
No, it’s Momo 

897 Anonymous  
It’s Haru

898 Anonymous  
What about Aka

899 Anonymous  
It’s Ama! 

900 Ou  
What are you talking about? Isn’t Sai-chan the best choice?

 

Reached 900ー!

901 Anonymous  
Welcomeー! Been waiting for you!

902 Anonymous  
Yeah yeah!

903 Haru  
The guy who chose Momo.  
Confess

904 Anonymous  
I beg you pardon, Haru-sama

905 Haru  
Good

 

And never do that again  
Never

907 Anonymous  
I am really sorry.

908 Momo  
And the dude who chose Haru!  
Haru is mine!

909 Haru  
Momo kyu━(*ノωヾ)━un♡

910 Aka  
And my heart is Sai-kun’s! 

911 Ama  
I’m Sai-kun’s property

912 Anonymous  
Goddamn those two riajuus www

913 Anonymous  
This has to happen, knew it

914 Ou  
Exactlyー!

But I won’t ever give Sai-chan away!

 

915 Anonymous  
Is it just me, or doesn’t Ou sound cute

916 Anonymous  
Glad to know I’m not the only one

917 Anonymous  
←─(°▽°)─♡

918 Anonymous  
Everyone’s heart skips a beat at Ou’s cuteness

919 Anonymous  
But Ou is Sai’s

920 Ou  
>>919  
It is obvious  
Was that even necessary?

921 Anonymous  
So this is how getting dumped feels like

922 Anonymous  
I knew this feeling way before this

923 Ou  
So you guys don’t need report anymore?

924 Anonymous  
Yes we do!

925 Anonymous  
I beg you! Ou-sama!

926 Ou  
Good to know you’re all honest!

First we gathered everyone in gym  
"Now we’ll prove that Sai-chan’s innocentー!"  
"! Seriously, Sai-kun really did it!"  
"Would you please shut up and listen?"  
And I flashed the camera to her  
"Wh what the...this is rigged!"  
"No it isn’t, the witness is headmaster!"  
"Headmaster...did you really believed him!?"  
"You shall not doubt your student."  
Headmaster is kind, unlike her!  
"And you’re still not gonna admit?"  
"Of course I won’t!"  
"...There’s something wrong with thisー! Haru-chan."  
"Yes."  
"Hah?"  
"First the place that got cut, how weird, it would be hard for Sai-chan to cut that area."  
"And there was only your fingerprint, not Sai-chan’s, at the cutter, you said Sai-chan wiped it off, but it would difficult in most cases."  
"But he’s detective..."  
"Even if he’s detective, Sai-chan hasn’t solve such cases, and he would be too dumb to do such stuff."  
"............"  
"Got anything more to say? Whatever that is, I’ll slash that word."  
"...As expected, Sai didn’t do it!"  
"I believed him!"  
...When she was in trouble, everyone began to lie  
Since I’m a liar, I can notice when others lie

927 Anonymous  
Why did you stop hereーーー?

928 Anonymous  
tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･д･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/  
　　　  
929 Ou  
Got it, from this part it will get cheesy

"Right! I believed((punch"  
Aka-chan’s straight punch!  
"""........."""  
And everyone else was silent  
BTW, same for me☆  
"Whatthe((punch"  
Meanwhile, when everyone else was punching Ama-chan and me were;  
"You say you trusted him? You didn’t even believe Sai-chan when mob girl was around!"  
"Are you lying to liar?"  
"As if, you already sinned at the point you didnt trust Sai-chan and defended mob girl. What’s that? I never knew. Screw that, you braincell-less piece of sh*t."  
"Didn’t you even notice what Ou-kun pointed out? Especially Tou-san and Ho-kun, don't you dare to judge Sai-kun as a bad guy."  
We spoke bullets of what we thought  
And revealed everyone’s dark past after that!  
Refreshing!

930 Anonymous  
BTW, same for me☆  
Ou you can’t say that

931 Anonymous  
crash  
:.（;ﾟдﾟ）:.eek～  
:.ﾚV）:.  
　 :.<<:. crash

932 Anonymous  
Now continue!

934 Anonymous  
　　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･ω･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/

 

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap　　　　　　　tap tap tap tap tap tap  
tap（∩`･ω･）　　tap tap tap tap tap  
　＿/_ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
　　　 ＼/＿＿＿/￣

　　;　'　　　　　;  
＼,,('｀;;)  
　　 ((´･:;⌒)/ thuーmp…  
　 (;.(´⌒` ,;

933 Ou  
Yesーsir

And after justice was served  
Everyone including Mob girl knelt  
At that moment Sai-chan came

934 Anonymous  
Wait what....

935 Anonymous  
Why at that timing

936 Anonymous  
Mob girl must bow

937 Anonymous  
What a piece of trash

938 Ama  
>>937  
Right, you can’t do that...

939 Anonymous  
I hate how she did it becuz she like Ama

940 Aka  
>>939  
Exactly!

941 Anonymous  
Aka is scary  
Ou, continue

942 Ou  
Right!

"Sai-chan..."  
"""""""We’re sorry!""""""br /> No, don’t synchro with me  
"No....it’s okay. At that moment I was pretty suspicious."  
Wait that’s too kind  
"So will we...still get along?"  
.....angel.....no, god-like level  
Who wants to get along with someone that didn’t trust oneself? That’s as kind as god  
""""""Of course!""""""  
Won’t forgive anyone if (s)he broke this promise  
Finally, for mob girlー  
"W-what now...."  
I was going to reveal dark past+slap her again! At that moment  
"Mob girl-san."  
Sai-chan opened his mouth  
"Mob girl-san, I hate what you did to me. I don’t think this is correct, but I probably did something that offended you, and I was too dense to notice it."  
"We’ve done bad things to each other, but still, I feel like we could still be good friends. So I’ll forgive you, and can you do the same for me?"  
....Hold on, this is dangerous  
I just said god-like level, but he’s more than that  
This is getting too holy  
"...I forgive you...and I’m sorry."  
She apologized in tears  
I was bit glad to know that Sai-chan is kind, maybe not  
It seemed like mob girl was bit glad too  
Thus the case is closed

943 Anonymous  
What kind of god is this

944 Anonymous  
Didn’t know god like this existed at real world

945 Anonymous  
>>944  
Exactly

946 Anonymous  
This was obviously Mob girl’s fault… he said he was sorry...

947 Anonymous  
He wants to be friends with everyone… even after this

948 Anonymous  
I can so relate to you guys

949 Anonymous  
\\\\\god\\(　°Д° )/des\\(°Д°　 )/cents///

950 Anonymous  
`／￣＼　⊂⊃　／￣＼  
(／／￣＼∧∧／￣＼＼)  
(／／￣ ( ˘ω˘ )￣＼＼)  
(／(／￣(⊃※⊂) ＼＼)  
　 (／／/|　 |＼ ＼)  
　 (／(/ |　 |＼)＼)  
　　　　 ∪ ∪"

951 Anonymous  
Too holy....

952 Aka  
Sai-kun is an extra level of holy, tbh

953 Ama  
‘xactly

954 Momo  
Almost alarming level

955 Haru  
There are too many gods around me

956 Ou  
ヾ(`･ω･)I won’t share Sai-chan! 

957 Anonymous  
You guys www

958 Anonymous  
Hey, we can’t forget that Sai is holy

 

But we forgot something cheap

959 Anonymous  
What’s that...

960 Anonymous  
Wait!

961 Anonymous  
Can’t be!

962 Anonymous  
Yes it is!  
We still have Ou and Sai’s love to hear!

963 Anonymous  
Woo-hoooo!

964 Anonymous  
Of course I was waiting!

965 Anonymous  
Are you going to do it? For real?

966 Ou  
Fine, I’ll do it

967 Anonymous  
Yeeeeees!

968 Anonymous  
First holy ending! Now I want Ousai ending!

969 Aka  
Ugh!

970 Ama  
Start the story!  
I wanna go now!

971 Momo  
I almost forgot!  
And some pls harass Ou

972 Haru  
It’s cheap but I won’t allow it

973 Ou  
Savage

974 Ama  
Fine! Now speed up!

975 Anonymous  
Rightー! Speed up

976 Anonymous  
Huーrry!

977 Anonymous  
Hurry upー

978 Anonymous  
We’re waiting

979 Anonymous  
　tap　　　　aye  
tap（∩`･ω･）　tap　　aye  
　　/ ﾐつ/￣￣￣/  
￣￣＼/＿＿＿/

Thuuuump!!  
; ' ; ＼,,(' ⌒｀;;) !!  
,' (;; (´･:;⌒)/  
∧＿∧(;(´⌒`,;))  
Σ( ; ･д･)((:(；;')` .  
⊂ヽ ⊂ ）/￣￣￣  
/￣￣￣＼/＿＿＿/￣

980 Anonymous  
Some of our laptops are about to be broken!

981 Ou  
Got it

"Saーi-chan!"  
"What’s up? Ou-kun"  
"First of all I’m here to kidnap you!"  
"Liar..."  
"I’m not lying, y'know?"  
Saying that I hugged him  
"L, lemme go Ou-kun"  
"Noーpe"  
"You can’t say that....."  
"...fineー"  
After that I gave Sai-chan surprise kiss  
"! O, ou-kun?"  
"Nishishi! This will be enough for today!"  
"Wait Ou-kun! Hold on"  
"Nope!"  
Saying that I ran away  
Sai-chan chased me but he wasn’t that athletic  
BTW this happened at gym  
AKA everyone was watching it

982 Anonymous  
Why do I feel sorry for others

983 Anonymous  
At least it was happy ending!

984 Anonymous  
>>983  
But the truth is, it’s only for Ou

985 Anonymous  
Exacー

986 Sai  
Ou-kun isn’t the only one

987 Anonymous  
tlyー

988 Anonymous  
>>986  
Eh?

989 Anonymous  
Can’t be...

990 Anonymous  
We’re doing thisー

991 Anonymous  
When it’s 1000 continue getting along with Ou!

992 Anonymous  
When it’s 1000 training team will still be good friends

993 Anonymous  
When it’s 1000 Aka keep protecting Sai and all is good

994 Anonymous  
When it’s 1000 Ama and Sai will always heal other people!

995 Aka  
When it’s 1000 Sai-kun and I will remain as good friends

996 Ama  
When it’s 1000 I’ll stick right next to Sai-kun

997 Momo  
When it’s 1000 once assistances will always be my assistances!

998 Haru  
When it’s 1000 Momo and Sai and I will be happy

999 Ou  
When it’s 1000 I’ll always be with and love Sai-chan

1000 Sai  
When it’s 1000 I’ll be good friends with everyone and  
Always with Ou-kun, I’ll always love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Thank you for reading this!  
> If you want more with this setting just leave me a comment!  
> Uke Saihara would be nice  
> For last but not least, thank you very much!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> This was crazy yet fun self-challenge like thingy. Translating 2.5th language into 2nd...  
> In the end, I quite enjoyed this! Especially when it's float system fanfic. I found oddly similar parallel with text fics in Ao3.  
> Thank you for reading this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> Next chapter preview!  
> Mob girl’s fingerprint was found from the cutter Momo had  
> Will the case end so easily?!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> (Inner scream)  
> (Dying internally)  
> (Yattaaaa!!!)  
> (Wryyyyyyyyyy)  
> I just found out the new way to credit original work(the 'associations' section). We really do learn new thing every day


End file.
